


Let Go

by whatalazycat



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Charles - Freeform, Cherik - Freeform, Erik has Issues, F/M, M/M, Poor Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatalazycat/pseuds/whatalazycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just want to die, Erik.”</p><p>And so he let go.</p><p>And die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After reading butterynutjob‘s The Flying Sickness, I have to create alternate ending for myself to prevent me from hating Erik and Raven then going too gloomy to be alive, because, it’s just sound unfair too much! (Even though it’s a happy ending at the end) I just can’t get it out of my head! 
> 
> So here, I have a better ending for myself, a peace Charles deserves.  
> Just a warning though, I’m not going to change butterynutjob ending the story, I just going to create a new one with similar background with the complicated love.  
> And yes, this is my debut in AO3, yuhuuuuu ~ !

Charles never knew that he will actually feel jealous to his own precious stepsister who basically he raised since their first meet.

The one who actually giving his past-self, the little Charles—a hope to fight, instead of letting Cain bully him to no end. The one who giving Charles a reason to hope and reach for a better future—for the sake of both of them. The one who be able to let Charles ignore all his nightmare and pains—putting them all aside so they can’t hurt him and use Raven's need of more attention and protection as an excuse.

Everything he did, he do it for Raven.

So now, when Raven clearly happy, safe and sound with her son and husband, why Charles find his chest heavy and _hurt_?

Isn’t this exactly what supposed to happen?

Isn’t this kind of peace is what Charles want for her?

_Then why?_

 Maybe, if the man that married her wasn’t Charles’ first and _perhaps_ , last love—everything will be easier.

***

It’s been more than 3 years.

Yet Charles still finds himself having a hard time not to cry himself to sleep, every single night.

Still finds himself having a hard time not to feels so lonely and cold that he curls himself into a ball under his blanket in bed—in _Charles and Erik’s bed_.

While Erik is in the room next door, singing lullaby to Kurt.

Erik and Raven’s son.

***

“ _Liebing_ , hey.”

Charles is awake.

He barely be able to sleep these days but he doesn’t open his eyes—not even when a familiar brush of mind crawling to him and a pair of strong arm wrap around his thin waist.

A whisper, “You awake?”

But Charles remains still.

After a while, he feels Erik nuzzling to his neck and sigh.

“Just hold on, my love, next year is the fourth year and all of this will be over.”

“And both of us will finally claim our happiness.”

A soft kisses planted on his skin but Charles no longer have the strength to inject himself with some temporary happiness when he still had twelve months to go with the pains—so he just pushed himself to sleep.

And let a single tear fall from his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years ago

“That is a very groovy mutation, my friend.”

The man with black turtleneck and with a sharp jaw along a quite scary face expression, turn his eyes from the melted metal of what used to be spoon on his hand, to Charles. His eyes look straight to Charles’ blue one with no fear or anything—almost look empty.

By the way the man’s eyes judging him, Charles decide he should just continue talking since the other doesn’t seems to going reply him anytime soon.

“What you had there, my friend, is an epic way of how genetic works.” Shameless, like always, Charles seat himself in one of the stool just few centimeters from the other and put up his usual gesture to summon his favorite scotch—in which, Logan, the bartender and the owner of this bar can easily understand without further explanation.

Another silent hanging in the air before the turtleneck guy finally open his extinguish (—from Charles’ perspective, of course.) lips and let out murmurs, “Are you a mutant?”

Charles can’t help but to curl the corner of his too-red lips to a smirk at that. Without breaking his eyes contact with the stranger, he grabs his scotch and drinks it in a swift just as soon as Logan put it down on his side, before finally responding, “Aren’t you the bold one?”

Licking his lips, Charles straightens his back and moves a bit closer to the stranger face, “The name is Charles. Charles Xavier.”

Charles can see the man flinch a bit as he moves closer to him, and his eyes traces Charles' red-lips before look up again to meet his blue eyes—licking his lips too—and speak out, “Erik Lensherr.”

Finding the man— _Erik_ —‘s scary face expression turn a bit to _normal_ and welcoming (even though that almost sound ridiculous, judging from the killer aura Erik has) _,_ Charles pushed his empty glass to Erik’s side with his pale fingers and smile knowing.

“Treat me few scotch and I will tell you what mutants is.”

***

It was almost year ago, since Charles first meet ( _flirt_ ) Erik in the bar taht belong to his grumpy fella, Logan.

It takes only a month for Charles to be able claim the other man’s heart but it takes a year for Charles to be able introduce his sister, Raven, to Erik since Raven’s been travelling a bit with few friend of her for the past few months around the world.

Gladly, Raven like Erik and _threat_ to kill him if he found Charles getting dump in any kind of way—and Erik enjoying the fact that Charles only has one family member and it’s quite easy to get her charmed to trusted his brother to him.

They had lunch together, before Raven bid her goodbye as her glasses-crush—a nerd yet sexy type, Hank McCoy, come and take her to a date.

“Looks like we could get married now.” Erik joked, as Raven walked out. “I got your family’s bless on my finger, _liebing_.”

Chuckling, Charles response, “Oh I can’t wait to say I do, my love.”

***

Erik has ring on his pocket and as he look up to the darken sky—his lips curve a smile—the brightest and happiest smile ever.

 _He will be mine and he will be loved_.

At first, he’s planning on making reservation on one of the restaurant where he spent every Tuesday with Charles but since he’s been sleeping and practically living in the adorable man’s apartment—Erik change his plans.

Since agreeing on living with Charles months ago, Erik find himself smitten more than he ever thought he would be.

Charles is everything.

Every single thing that worth Erik’s blood and heart.

Charles is the one.

_His one._

And he will kept him no matter what, with everything he had, even that meant he has to be selfish.

After unlocking the apartment’s door, Erik about to make his way to the kitchen to continue his surprise preparation when he heard a woman sobs, in his and Charles room.

Not giving himself a chance to think the worse, he burst into the room—and find Raven crying in the bed, hugging the blanket tight between her blue finger.

“Raven?”

The red-hair girl’s eyes snapped at him and murmurs, “Help me, Erik. Help me.”

***

“Do you, Raven Darkholme, take Erik Lensherr –“

“I do.”

“And do you, Erik Lehnsherr, take Raven Darkholme—“

Erik turn his head to catch a pair of blue eyes standing far away from the altar and the row of seat, gulping down a heavy heart and say, “I do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present

“Bub, you unusually looking good, today! Something happen?”

Logan nudges him in the arm as soon as he walks to the bar.

Charles can’t blame him though, because he is indeed happy—beyond of all. After a very tired 4 years, he finally be able to feels happy and loved again like how he deserve. “I thought I’m the telepath here, Logan.”

“I probably have a fucking secondary mutation then, bub, dunno—so tell me, what’s up?”

A scotch is handed to Charles as Logan stand in front of him, grinning. “You finally get married or what?”

Chuckling, something that Charles almost forgets, he sips his scotch before answering, “Sort of. Hank graduate today and he will propose Raven, so I—“

“—so you finally be able to marry Lensherr, right? Congratulation, bub! You finally got the shark!” Logan’s big arm patting Charles’ back too hard but Charles is too happy to care right now.

“Yeah, now, that Hank is free to do anything he want, his parent definitely no longer can’t hold him for marrying my sister and Raven finally have a truly complete family.” Charles shrugging feels beyond warm for his sister again, “Even though people would still think Kurt is Erik’s, it no longer matters as long as the real father is present.”

“Indeed, well, bub, this is really your lucky day—not because that fact only, today, I managed to found you a telepath friend! And she’s hot as hell, I told ya.” Suddenly, Logan got all worked up and beams, before putting an annoyed face, “A natural bitch though.”

“That’s really rude of you, weird-hair.”

Charles and Logan turn their head together to the source of icy voice and find a beautiful woman with an untouchable aura in white furs, make her way to them before sit beside Charles. “Emma Frost—pleasure to meet another diamond around.”

Curving his polite and uncontrollable flirt smile, Charles replies, “Charles. Charles Xavier.”

“The famous genius, Professor Xavier, I see.” Emma smirks. “Looking forward to our _friend-with-benefit_ ahead.”

Charles spent four hours talking and _bonding_ with Emma, thus, agreeing on her term of friend-with-benefit. Emma works as a lawyer and she will be placed in town for couple years—the fact that she loved to get a bit dirty, making her have no choice but to ask Charles for a deal. If Charles agree to not ever disturb whatever she’s planning even though he’s accidently got a glimpse of it, Emma will granted Charles anything he want that have to do with genetics.

And so, they made a deal.

***

Charles glad he doesn’t come home drunk tonight because as soon as he hits home, he heard yelling and crashing.

He find Hank holding Kurt in front of the apartment, playing with the boy and throw him a weak smile as he see him.

“What’s with the voices?”

Hank sighed, “Raven and Erik is fighting.”

Naturally, Charles sighs too and gets inside to calm those people down.

“Are you out of your mind?! Kurt is me and Hank’s son! He will come with me when we divorce, not you!”

“I’ve been his father since he was a baby, this is not fair!”

The yelling is the only thing that greet Charles when he steps in and looking at both of people in his TV room. “What happen here?”

Both Raven and Erik turn their head to Charles and yells a lot of things at the same time.

“Your fucking boyfriend thinks he can take Kurt away from me!”

“Kurt is already like a real son to me, you can’t just take him away and dump me!”

“You can always visit him, why try to own my son?! It’s time for Hank to be with him!”

“Hank didn’t marry you when you pregnant of his son just because he is a damn coward that cannot say no to his parent!”

“He didn’t have a choice and he always around!”

“Fuck him! Kurt is mine!”

“You fuck—“

_STOP!_

Charles yells in their mind.

“Stop the yelling and talk like a human being, would you?” He snaps and turns his gaze to Erik, “Erik, Kurt is Hank’s son and he has more right to kept him than you. I know you’re not dumb.”

“Charles, I’m moving with Hank tonight. I’m taking Kurt with me and you better have your boyfriend on leash.” Raven snapped sharply, and yells once again to Erik, “Just because you help me cover my early pregnant by marrying me, it doesn’t me I owe you as much as Kurt.”

And with that, she walks away.

***

Erik refuses to talk and look him in the eyes tonight.

No matter how hard Charles try to persuade him, “Erik, love, please, stop this. Kurt is still yours, only now he going to officially be your nephew. Nothing changes much, dear.”

That night, it’s Erik’s turn to pretend to sleep and let Charles hug his waist without being hug back.

***

Charles thought, as soon as Hank takes Raven away, he can actually be happy again.

Talk with Erik about them and their future.

Considering adopting a dog or buying a larger place.

Talking about finally marrying, just like how both of them always wants.

But for two weeks, Erik gives him a cold back.

And Charles is in pains again.

It takes a month for Erik to finally hug him back and whisper, “I’m sorry, _liebing_ , I love you.”

***

Things are getting better for time to time. At least after two month, Erik is finally being himself again—pouring his love for Charles fully with no limits.

Or so Charles thought.

He knows something is doesn’t quite right in Erik.

There’s something on the way he is that Charles can’t seems to grasp.

And now he knows what that is.

He, Erik, Hank, Raven and Kurt finally having a dinner together again after stop talking for two month.

They have a warm talk, at the beginning and everything seems to work really well until Raven brush the unfinished business they have.

“I’ve been waiting for weeks, now, Erik. You haven’t signed our divorce paper yet.”

Charles froze, and his heart seems to drop to his stomach.

Erik hums, wipe his lips with a tissue before look at Raven, Charles and Hank with a steady eyes and say, “I don’t want to divorce you, Raven—and I don’t want to lose Kurt.”

Next thing he knows, the room is crowded once again with Hank, Raven and Erik yelling—and Charles is the only one that remains silent.

Too shocked to even breathe.

***

“ _Charles_.”

His mind feels empty. The cold that biting his skin is no longer matters as there is other part of him that hurt more. He hugs himself as his feet kept moving—doesn’t know where to go but doesn’t want to stop.

And Erik catching up with him, turning his body around so he can see into Charles’ blue baby eyes.

“Listen, _liebing_ , I can’t let go Kurt. You know I don’t love Raven, but if she marry Hank, Kurt will no longer became mine, and it will kill me.” Erik murmurs, lowly and desperate, “I will only love you, and we will still together!”

Putting aside his numb fingers, Charles look up, blinks softly and whisper, “Am I not enough?”

Erik let out a sigh of frustration, “No, of course not! Don’t be silly, Charles! I told you I only want Kurt to be mine, just mine alone.”

Charles can’t quite nail it so he just looks up at Erik in emptiness of his heart and the numbness of his soul.

Losing patience, Erik yells, “You can’t give me kid, Charles and I want one! I want to be called Dad! Don’t be so selfish, can you?!”

Charles can feel his knees weaken, for a reason he never knew could do that to him—a sharp pains of being stabbed in the heart while the one who do it smile so sweetly at him.

“—we can adopt kid, E-Erik, that’s w-what we always planning, r-right?”

Charles knows his cheek is wet by now and his throat is heavy but he doesn’t want to care about it right now. “Where all those s-sweet dreams you have for us, Erik?”

Erik stood silent, gulping down and realizing his mistake. “I know, I-I’m sorry, Charles, that’s not what I means but—“

“But what? Aren’t 3 years already enough for me to sacrifice myself?” Charles can hear himself yelling, “You promise me that I will be happy, you promise me happiness and where all of that, now?!”

Feeling sorry than ever, Erik reach for him and hug his Charles tight—letting the love of his life crying in his chest. He rubs his back and murmurs a lot of sorry to the brown hair then murmurs, “I’m sorry, Charles, but I can’t lose Kurt.”

“I don’t want to divorce Raven.”

So with all the strength Charles had left, he pushed Erik and turn away, run as fast and as far as he can while crying and vision turn blurring. He runs until he can longer hear Erik calling for him then stops abruptly.

Letting a blinded-light and loud voice be the only that he see and hears before everything turns dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Informing you all whom read this, that English isn't my first language and I still learning.  
> Therefore, please, understand if any grammar bother you.

_It’s my entire fault._

Erik can’t believe that he actually letting all of this to happen just for the sake of his own needs.

He doesn’t know what make him act stupidly like this.

Charles is his everything.

How can he ever even for a second like last night, forget that?

He promise Charles a happy ending and the man willing to wait—fight for it with him when someone like Charles deserve a better men than him. Someone who so grumpy and doesn’t even study properly.

The fact that Charles has pushed him and run away c _rying_ —has pulls Erik back to himself, to Erik’s Erik, to Charles’ Erik.

He ran for him only to lose him easily.

Charles wasn’t the one who can beat his fast pace on running—but last night, easily, Charles lose from his grip.

“What the police say, Hank?” Raven is hugging Kurt, eyes looking so worry to Hank who just put his phone down.

“We have to wait few hours until they decide he is officially become a lost person.” Hank murmurs, sadly. “In meanwhile, I will search for him myself, you stay here in case he got home, okay?”

Nodding, Raven blinks a tear and turns her head sharply to Erik who looking quite lost staring at his own feet as he sit in the sofa.

“If anything happen to him—“

“Raven, I’m home~!”

***

_The first thing Charles see when he finally be able to open his eyes is a too-bright light, blinding him._

_A sharp pain in his head._

_And a voice._

_“Charles, can you hear me?”_

***

Erik can’t believe what he saw.

And so does Hank and Raven—but mostly, it’s the way Charles sing song his words that got three of them start struck.

Charles, with a new clothes, an expensive one, looking from how he wear it—has a smile in his face, bright, like he always is three years ago—and even his special cocky-flirty expression.  
He practically dance his way to the room and sit beside Erik.

“Hello, love.”

Mouth hang open, Raven is the first one to reach, he put Kurt in Hank’s arm and knee before his brother, looking straight to the blue of Charles’ eyes, “Charles, are you okay?”

Finding Erik still look at him with mouth open and doesn’t seems can answer his greet, Charles decide to turn his attention to his precious sister, “Raven, my love, of course I am. Why wouldn’t I?”

“It’s just—“

“You didn’t come home after you run last night, Charles.” Whispering, Erik got Charles’ attention back to him. “You didn’t pick up your phone and none of your friend knows where you are.”

Charles shrugs, “Sorry, dear, I’m busy with something at that moment.”

“Busy of what? Oh my God, Charles, don’t do that again, what—“ Raven has her hand all over Charles’ body, to make sure her brother is physically fine. “—did you sleep last night? There’s dark circle in your eyes!”

“Maybe we should let him rest—“

“—no, I don’t need rest. It’s 10 in the morning; I have something better for all of us to do.” Charles said, cutting Hank’s word. “I want us to have a picnic in the park! Come on!”

Without waiting for another words, Charles run for the kitchen and start to pack while Erik still can’t quite understand what happen.

“What is that?” Raven ask, dumbfounded. “He is acting kind of—strange. And it’s been a while since I see that _Charles_.”

“After our big fight yesterday, it is indeed weird to have him act all happy and unaffected…” Hank murmurs, then turns to Erik, “I thought you said he is crying the last time you saw him.”

Finally be able to control himself, Erik snaps, “He is and he is running so fast that I can’t catch up then gone!”

“This doesn’t feel right.” Murmurs Raven, heavily. “I’m worried!”

Charles comeback with a bag of foods in his hand, “We’re ready! Come on!”

Erik stand up, “But Charles—“

“Oh, come on, Erik! Aren’t you missing that park we usually daydream for to be our wedding place? Let’s go!”

And Erik can’t say no.

***

_Hurts._

_It hurts._

_Pains are all over him._

_And his heart is consumed by it._

_“Please make it stop! I beg you, please! I can’t hold it anymore!”_

_Too much pain._

_“Charles, please, calms down, I can make it stop but you have to calm down—please!”_

_“KILL ME!”_

***

The part of the park Charles choose is exactly where he and Erik always visit two month after they officially dating.

Joking about going to choose this place to tight the knot and be happy ever after together.

Raven help Charles spreads the fabric for them to sit on and place out all the food above it while Erik stood there, still confuse and Hank with Kurt in his arm walk away to show his son the ducks at the pond nearby.

No one speak on the way to the park except Charles who kept humming his favorite songs.

Everyone is just too stunned and confuse on how to react at the moment.

Everyone except Charles, of course.

“Charles, can I talk to you, in private?” says Erik, nudges the flowers field nearby.

Shrugging, Charles stand up, “Sure.”

Both of them walk and stand among the flower in the field as Raven put her eyes on them—especially Charles—sharply. Needing to make sure if anything happens.

“Charles, I’m sorry for what I said last night.” Erik starts, immediately. “I’ve been so selfish and fool; I don’t know what happen with me. I am so sorry and I love you.”

He cupped Charles’ cheek with his hand and looks straight into his favorite baby blue eyes with his start-to-wet eyes. “I love you so much.”

Charles blinks at him. Not smiling nor crying—simply staring and said, “Okay. You’re forgiven.”

“I am not kidding, Charles! I am really sorry and I—“

Suddenly, Charles hug him and Erik find himself unable to hold up the temptation to kiss his boyfriend—and so he kiss Charles, softly, just like how he used to before rubbing his thumb in the pale cheek. “I promise you, I will fix everything— _we will finally be happy_.”

Letting go his arm around Erik, Charles simply nods and walk to the middle of the flower field, loving the way the bird singing above his head and the flowers.

Erik just about to follow him when his phone rings.

“Hello. Is this Erik Lehnsherr?” a woman voice is speaking, right after Erik put his phone in his ear. “Where is Charles?”

Knitting his brow together, Erik pull his phone back to see the caller but he doesn’t recognize the number and decide to just ask directly.

“Who is this? How you got my number?”

“Where is Charles?” the woman on the line is repeating her question sharply, doesn’t care of Erik’s question. “Where the fuck he is?!”

“He is with me, right now, and who the hell—“

“Listen, Lehnsherr. This is Emma Frost, and there’s something I need to tell you.”

***

_Despite the pains, Charles’ will are so strong that he be able to sit straight and write._

_Writing and crying until finally he let the pen go and slump back._

_Logan catches him just in time, as he groans._

_“Shit, bub, hold on. What to do Frost?! Call the doctor!”_

_“It doesn’t matter anymore; the doctor won’t bring him peace!”_

_“Then what—“_

_“Emma, please.” Charles start sobbing, in pains that even Emma feels shivers run down her body. “Just do it.”_

_“Let me go, Emma. Tell Erik—“_

_“I just want to die, Erik.”_

_***_

Erik thought nothing can ever make him cry or shocked or scared as long as he in control.

But he is wrong.

Emma Frost, still talking in his ears, explaining everything—and Erik find himself unable to move, eyes focus to Charles in the middle field.

“—he is in pains, and the doctor can’t help him so he ask me to erase his sense of pains, not just the physical pains, Erik, but the one he feels on heart too. It was his dying wish so I numb his sense of pains and that’s why he don’t—“

“Erik? What happen?” a blue hand suddenly place itself on Erik’s shoulder and Raven pulls him to face her. “You okay?”

Unable to even blink properly, Erik just stare, mouth gasping for air.

“—look, Lehnsherr. When he first woke up, he doesn’t look like a dying man to me. He looks more like a broken man and the shine in his blue eyes is gone!”

Sighing, Raven continues, “Where is Charles?”

In reflex, Erik turn his head to where Charles stand, playing in the field—Raven follow his eyes immediately—but only to found out Charles’ fall to his back like a lifeless doll at the same time.

_“CHARLES!”_

_***_

_“Give me something to stop the pains, doctor, please!”_

_The doctor look down sadly and sigh before look Charles back in the eyes, “I am sorry, Mr. Xavier, but even painkiller can’t help you right now. You just have to be patience and pray until it takes you.”_

_Charles’ eyes go wide. “Am I dying?”_

_Logan and Emma had their mouth open in horror._

_“You hit your head hard when the car hit you and throw you away—hard enough for the brain to bleed inside and it was bleeding fast, it doesn’t matter even if we perform surgery now, you won’t make it anyway.” The doctor explains bitterly and turns to Logan. “It’s better if you call his family so he can say goodbye.”_

_“I-I don’t even have a week?”_

_“I’m sorry, my son, you don’t.”_

***

Erik tossed away his phone and run to Charles, Raven follow closely behind while Hank yelling to them asking what happen, slowly trying to catch up too without making Kurt cry.

When Erik finally reach him, Charles’ pale and fading out.

His eyes moves and catch Erik as he put Charles’ head on his lap—then catch Raven—who immediately gives Hank signaled not to bring Kurt close.

“No, no, no, Charles, tell me its lie, Charles, don’t close your eyes!” Erik yells now, and he heard Hank calling ambulance but he know that it pointless, he start to cry.

Charles has his too-red lips moves, trying to come out with something but seems have a hard time doing so but doesn’t look in pains.

“ _Erik_.”

“I’m here Charles, I’m here—“

“Charles, what happen? Erik? Why you’re crying, what I—“ frustrated, Raven turn and make a run for the phone Erik had tossed, checking the call report and calling the one who just call Erik. “Hello, who is this? What did you said to Erik, I—“

Charles almost look in peace and it scares Erik so much he feels like his heart going to be grabbed forcefully out of his chest. “Charles, I’m so sorry. Don’t leave me, please.”

Looking at Charles’ eyes, take Erik back to the first time they meet, dating, make out, cuddles, laughing together—and that time when Erik has Charles’ ring on his pocket.

_He will be mine and he will be loved._

Yet as soon as he whisper that to himself back there, Charles end up not being loved well enough for three years straights and weeks after it.

What an irony.

Charles licks his own lips and breathes slowly. Erik can felt the man growing cold in his arm and he hates it so much it hurts—like holding someone that been playing snow all day long in the winter. His chest rises painfully even though Charles’ face doesn’t show it.

A pale freckle cold hand suddenly on top of his, and between the sobs, Erik wraps that hand to his warm hand and murmurs thousand sorry again while Raven back on her knees at the other side of Charles—crying hard and yells.

On the other hand, Charles, managed to let out few words.

“D-do you, E-Erik Lehns-sherr, take m-me as y-your husband?”

Erik’s eyes go wide and his shoulder shaking even harder as he crying hard, cupping Charles’ cheek in his hand, “I do.”

Struggles with sobs, Erik continues, “And do you, Charles Francis Xavier, take me, Erik Lehnsherr as your husband?”

In that expressionless face of Charles, finally came out a curve of smile—a happy, in peace, smile as he whisper, “I do.”

And Erik cries, harder and harder.

“Now you both are officially married.” Raven suddenly murmurs, between her shocked face and sobs, she smile, “You may kiss your groom.”

Erik look at Raven, touched, before bend down and kiss Charles’ cold lips—softly, pour all the love for the man into that kiss while hugging Charles close.

He felt Charles kissing him back weakly, and he pulled away, wanting to see Charles’ face that smiles and alive as much as he can.

He can hear the sound of ambulance, but Erik’s eyes only focus to Charles’ soft smile.

“I love you, Erik.” He heard Charles murmurs before the other man’s eyelids blinks few times in a very slow move—

—then as the eyelids once again closing, it didn’t moves again. Just staying close and Charles’ whole body goes limp.

The heart that once beat royally for Erik is stop and gone—taking Erik’s soul with it.

\-------

Dear, Erik.

It's me, that flirty guy who ask you for a date years ago. 

I'm sorry I couldn't give you a perfect happiness like Raven did.

But believe me, I love you beyond all of my being and I wish it was me on the altar saying I do to you back there.

Anyway, if you read this now, then I might be no longer around.

I'm sorry.


End file.
